Persona 3 Protector Of Fate
by yuukiterumi123
Summary: A Persona 3 novelization but i increased several twists. But this time Makoto won't become the Great Seal, instead of that, he and his friends will face the greater enemy than the Shadows, the real demons from hell. Not too overpowered Makoto, pairings undecided. Contains a lot of Shin Megami Tensei elements (enemies, demons, skills, characters, etc).
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

10 years ago

"Mommy…Daddy, wake up." A young blue hair boy shook his parents, who lied lifelessly on the ground near a destroyed car. After a while, the boy sniffed then sobbed. But unknown to him, there was a maiden in white watching him from distance, she seemed like mumbling something then dashed away with lightning-like speed

"Mommy *sniff* Daddy *sniff* wake up *sniff*" The boy just silently hoped. Suddenly, a gently voice echoed inside his head

"_Don't cry, myseft._"

"W-Who are you?" And then a harsh yet warm voice interrupted, "_Hey, I swear to you that I'm not a crybaby._"

"_Shut up Thanatos, we forgot the introduction._"sighed the gently voice

"Introdution?"asked innocently the boy

"_I am thou, thou art I. From the endless sea of thy soul, I come. I am the Master of Strings, Orpheus._"stated Orpheus

"_And I am the God of Death, Thanatos._" Thanatos proudly spoke his name

"Orpheus? Thanatos? You guys have good names. My name is Makoto Yuki, but why can't I see you?"asked Makoto, "_Ah, please close your eyes, myseft. We will take you to your endless sea of soul._"answered Orpheus as Makoto did the same

Inside Makoto's consciousness

"Hey kid, welcome to my – I mean you and both of us's house."Thanatos gulped as Orpheus glared at him

"You are so freaking AWESOME!"Makoto yelped excitedly, "You have coffins on your wings?"

"Well, this is my signature, cool?"said Thanatos

"Um!"Makoto nodded childishly

"Myseft, have you noticed that your parents were dead?"asked Orpheus before Makoto stopped smiling then opened wide his eyes

"M-Mommy and D-Daddy are dead? You are kidding, right?" The Personas shook their head. Makoto felt to his kneels then cried

"UWAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE LYING! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Look at the reality, kid. My real seft killed your parents, sorry." Although Thanatos's head had a dragon skull-like helmet cover entire his face, Makoto still saw sadness mix with anger on Thanatos's face.

"Don't blame youseft *sniff*. I see now *sniff*, it's not your fault." Makoto said as he swept the tears on his face, "But without Mommy and Daddy, it will be lonely."

"Don't worry, myseft. You have me, the Master of Strings, and him, the God of Death himseft. We will protect you with any cost."Orpheus said passionately

"Um!" Makoto smiled at Orpheus

"But first, we have to find a place for him to stay. It's not like we can keep him in here forever."stated Thanatos, "Oh yes, forgive me. We will return you now."

"Good bye." Makoto waved at Orpheus and Thanatos as his body started fading


	2. Addtional Chapter

Additional Information: At first, I only intended to make Makoto possess the same amount of Personas in the game. But since this is a Persona 3 with several elements from Shin Megami Tensei, I will add some freaking strong demons plus skills and change the information of a lot of Personas to those from SMT history, i.e Demiurge, Seraph, Garuda(SMT ver), Tiamat, Ouroboros(female), Sleipnir.

Further more, in my fic, the Persona 1, 2 and 4 events plus personas aren't exist so i will add some certain personas from those games: Magatsu Izanagi, Mada(Max Magician, now is Junpei, Social Link, instead of Surt), Ultimate Apollo(stronger and better design, Max Sun Social Link, instead of Asura), 'Shin' Kohryu (skills from various strongest thunder demons), Kokuryu(My original Persona, Max Judgement Social Link. Lucifer changed to Max Devil Social Link, instead of Beelzebub), Yoshitsune is the Fool Arcana Persona but has new skill: Shinma Ken(Deals mega-massive Almighty+Physical damage to one enemy, costs all MP and almost HP)

May add more but now i'm so sleepy. Read and Review, guys.


End file.
